


Pissytani

by Azelto



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, bathroom denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: Shinra was cute enough as it was, but the thought of him leaking like a broken tap was almost mind-blowingly adorable.





	

Celty had always been aware of her partner’s curiosity about her body. Shinra often asked her about herself and how different parts of her functioned, but in all honesty not even she knew the answer to most of these questions. As time passed, however, Celty started to reciprocate this curiosity: she wanted to know how the _human_ body functioned, and how it reacted to different situations.

The area of the human body that was the focus of her fascination at this particular point in time was something that anyone else might normally overlook, or even see as a kind of taboo subject. Her interest was first aroused when watching an anime show on television: there was a scene in the show in which one of the characters needed to use the bathroom, and they were squirming around holding themselves in desperation.

Later that day when Shinra came home from work, the very first thing he did was head straight for the bathroom. Upon seeing him do this, it now became clear to Celty that this was a routine of his: it appeared to be that he used the bathroom almost as soon as he came home every single evening. She wondered what would happen if he were ever unable to use it…

That night she found herself imagining Shinra in the situation that she had seen in the anime show: trembling and desperately clutching at his crotch, begging her to let him use the bathroom… Was it a normal thing to be so turned on by something like this? Celty honestly had no idea, but by now she was so overcome with curiosity that she began to form a plan.

The following day Celty had a relatively light workload, and so spent most of the afternoon and evening at home in the apartment. She watched television and surfed the internet until just before 7 o’clock, which was when Shinra had told her that morning that he would be home from work. That was when she put her plan into action.

Even though it wasn’t that complicated a plan, it was a plan nonetheless – almost an experiment, like the ones Shingen had performed on her twenty years ago, although this one would hopefully be much less painful and traumatic.

Slowly Celty approached the bathroom, and peered inside. The shower she used on a regular basis, the sink she occasionally used to wash her hands… but she never used the toilet. She stepped inside, shut the door, and locked it.

For want of a better place to sit, she pulled the toilet lid down, and rested on it playing one of her favourite games on her phone. Now all she had to do was wait.

After twenty minutes had passed, she heard Shinra’s key turn in the front door and the sound of his footsteps approaching the bathroom. Then the footsteps stopped and there came a knock on the door.

“Um… Celty?” Came the voice of the young doctor. “Are you having a shower? If you are, please could you hurry up? I need to pee.”

Glad that her plan was working, Celty made no form of response whatsoever, and continued with the game that she was playing.

A few moments passed, then Shinra said, “OK, well if it’s possible could you finish sooner rather than later? I need to go kind of bad. Thanks.” Then Celty heard him walk away.

What did he mean by ‘kind of bad’? Was he going to start squirming and whining soon? Or was he still at the point when he would just be walking slightly awkwardly? Celty continued playing on her phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Shinra returned. “Celty?” He said. “I… I need to make dinner soon, and I can’t do it while I have to pee, it’s really uncomfortable. Could you maybe let me in sometime soon? …OK.”

Celty imagined Shinra being uncomfortable and unable to think of anything else other than his need to use the bathroom. What would happen if he were never able to use it? Would he get so desperately squirmy that he’d be unable to function properly at all? Celty found she liked the idea of a poor, helpless Shinra, overcome with need, having to rely on her alone to relieve his urge.

After another fifteen minutes had passed, Shinra’s voice came again: “Celty, you know I hate to force you to do things, but I haven’t been able to go to the bathroom since this morning and a little bit just came out… Please could you hurry up and let me in as soon as possible? Thanks.”

Involuntarily Celty shivered at his words – a little bit of what? Pee? Shinra was cute enough as it was, but the thought of him leaking like a broken tap was almost mind-blowingly adorable.

This time it was ten minutes before Celty once again heard Shinra’s voice on the other side of the door. Now his tone contained more than a hint of agitation. “Celty! I… I can’t concentrate anymore! I _really_ need to go, _please_ let me in… I’m going to have an accident if I don’t go soon! Please…”

An accident? Celty was intrigued by the ambiguity of the word. It seemed to her that whatever was going to happen to him, it would occur sooner rather than later. Somehow she instinctively knew that if her heart could function, it would now be beating fast with anticipation. But once again she ignored Shinra and stayed where she was, only this time she put her phone to sleep and concentrated on listening to the noises coming from outside the bathroom door.

She heard the sound of Shinra’s feet shuffling up and down. Was he doing one of those cute little dances that Celty sometimes saw characters do in anime shows when they needed to pee? She focused her hearing more and realised that Shinra was also making little whiny gasps of, “Uhh… uhh… nnh…” as if he really couldn’t focus on anything other than his need to use the bathroom. Upon hearing these noises she felt a wetness in between her legs; despite not having a mouth, Celty thought that this needy, desperate Shinra was cute enough to eat!

Suddenly she heard a loud gasp, and then Shinra was crying out in panic. “CELTY! PLEASE, _PLEASE_ LET ME IN! _PLEASE_ , I’M GOING TO WET MYSELF, I’M _GOING TO WET MYSELF!_ CELTY–”

Before Celty even knew what was happening, she heard a loud hissing noise followed by a strangled cry of “ _No!_ ” The hissing continued as Shinra wailed, “No, no, no, I can’t stop it, I _can’t_ , it won’t _stop!_ ”

Celty tried to picture in her mind the scene on the other side of the door. From the noises alone she was able to work out what was going on, but before she could imagine any further, the hissing stopped and then everything went quiet.

Cautiously she rose from her position on the lid of the toilet, walked over to the door and unlocked it. She peered through the doorway and regarded the sight that was now before her.

Shinra was sitting curled up on the floor in front of the bathroom door, surrounded by a large puddle of a curious yellow liquid. Although there was a strong smell in the air, Celty did not find it to be an unpleasant one – in fact she found that she quite liked this unusual aroma. Shinra was situated right in the middle of this puddle, his lab coat stained yellow, and from the gentle shaking of his body, Celty could tell that he was crying.

Upon realising that Celty had opened the door, Shinra looked up at her with an expression of shame on his face.

Celty showed him the text on her PDA: “ _You’re pathetic. You can’t even control your own body. Just look at your lab coat – you’ve ruined it!_ ”

Immediately Shinra hung his head in his hands and sobbed in despair. “Celty, I’m so, _so_ sorry! _Please_ forgive me! I tried to control myself, I _swear_ I tried _so hard_ but I couldn’t hold it, I just _couldn’t!_ ”

He wept and wailed and begged her for forgiveness, making even more of a mess of himself than he had done already. Celty found herself thinking how sweet he was, even when he was like this. When she could no longer bear to see him upset, she crouched down to face him and showed him her PDA:

“ _You’re so cute when you need the bathroom that I didn’t want to let you use it!_ ”

Instantly Shinra’s expression changed to one of amazement. “You… you mean you… _wanted_ me to wet myself?” He asked, barely able to believe that this was happening.

Celty’s neck bobbed, which was her equivalent of a nod. “ _I was… curious as to what would happen._ ” She typed, although admitting this made her a little bit flustered. “ _Look at all this pee – I should call you Pissytani! Could you tell me what it feels like?_ ”

“Um, well…” Shinra hesitated, caught off guard by the unusual question. “When humans drink liquid, our bodies use some of it for energy and to replace cells, but the rest of it gets turned into waste, which we have to get rid of. When I have to pee and I can’t use the bathroom, it’s really uncomfortable and after a certain amount of time if I still don’t go to the bathroom, I’ll end up wetting myself. This is actually the first time it’s happened since I was a little kid, though… and I have to admit that it actually felt kind of nice…”

Shinra trailed off as all of a sudden Celty was kneeling in front of him and tugging at the collar of his shirt. He understood what she wanted immediately, but was still taken aback by the unexpectedness of her actions. “You… you want to do it _here?_ ” He asked incredulously. “In a puddle of my own _pee_?”

Celty persisted her tugging and her neck bobbed once again.

“Well, if you insist…” Then Shinra’s eyes lit up with realisation. “Hey, if you think about it, this is actually kind of kinky!”


End file.
